The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a cellular telephone networked agent and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to networked provision of telephone features.
Mobile telephones are processor based computing devices and are tending to be supplied with more and more applications beyond their basic function of terminal units for cellular telephony. One of the most basic applications that a mobile telephone has is an address book.
There also exists the network address book (NAB), currently intended as a backup for the personal address book stored on the mobile device. The user needs to synchronize between the NAB and the device whenever a new entity is added to either one of them. The NAB may be implemented as a Microsoft Outlook address book, where the synchronization operation is taken care of automatically, but there are still two copies of the address book, and synchronization errors and failures.
The NAB is currently merely a personal address book. The user may add entities from other directories, but only off-line and manually.
Information related to telephony call log and SMS messages are stored today on the mobile device itself. Missed calls information, recent call logs, SMS messages and notifications and other event logs are all stored in this way. This information is not accessible from other devices for example to react to a missed call. In case of device failure, the information can be lost. A backup of this information is not supported by the currently available mobile devices, and even if supported, typical backup problems would be raised as already mentioned in the case of the NAB.